Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device by adopting a gettering technique. In this gettering technique, a gettering site is first formed in a lower surface of a semiconductor wafer (substrate). Thereafter, a heat treatment is performed on the substrate to capture a metal impurity in the substrate with the gettering site. A contaminated layer which is the gettering site having captured the metal impurity is thereafter removed. In the semiconductor device manufacturing method disclosed in Patent Literature 1, these process steps are repeatedly performed a certain number of times.